


Love is the brightest colour

by nkrockz23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America- Civil War(movie), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I know it sounds like crack i promise it's not, M/M, One-Shot, Poor darling tony needs love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sorta fix-it, Too many feels, from tony's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkrockz23/pseuds/nkrockz23
Summary: Red is the colour of love.OrThe one where I tell you they get back together with absolutely no details. At all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweety_Mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/gifts).



> This fic is for the darling Sweety_Mutant who deserves tonnes and tonnes of stories. <3  
> And also because somehow, unaccountably, my gift to her got deleted and I'm so guilty. (Hope you'll accept this in the meantime while I write you a proper piece xD)  
> 

* * *

 

Red is the colour of love.

 

Red is his shield, mixed with blue and white, protecting him, protecting the world from horror and pain.

 

Red is your face when you first move to kiss him, when he responds, when you breathe the same air he breathes.

 

Red is your heart, that beating, pulsing organ, filled with blood, with love, overflowing; with red, red, red. Beating, jumping out of your chest with his every touch.

 

Red is the blood that falls in crimson drops as you lie on the ground, watching him walk away. Leaving you like trash, on the floor where you belong.

 

Red- your eyes filled with eternal, unshed tears, for days, for months after he has left you.

 

 Red- his lips, his smile as he turns towards you. Gathers you in his arms, kisses you like he'll never stop, like this is forever, like he'll never let go. Never again.

 

Red is the colour of forgiveness.

Red is the colour of love.

* * *

 


End file.
